


Shared

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy/Angel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic that had to be written. Referencing Buffy finding out about the demon eggs Spike was hiding, Xander leaving Anya at the altar and Wesley losing Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

  
_His gaze fell around the stone room. His home. There hadn't been much. Now there wasn't even that. He listlessly walked about, kicking at things. His foot connected with the radio, jarring it into life. He gave a passing thought to flicking it off. He shrugged. Who cares? The tears started down his face. yeah, who cares?_

**Wish I was too dead to cry  
** My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater 

_She tossed and turned in her bed. She had known something was wrong when she came home. But as usual no one was telling her anything. A face flashed in her mind. No, it couldn't be him._

**You don't need to bother;  
** I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds 

_The apartment was suddenly too large and empty. It hadn't always felt that way. But he had driven out the only thing that made it feel like a home. He had messed up as usual. He was nothing if not dependable in that respect. His hand reached for the radio. Trying to force the quiet back._

**Wish I was too dead to care  
** If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying 

_She stared out the window. What was supposed to be a joyous day had fell to ruin. This town wouldn't let them be happy. No, it wouldn't let him be happy._

**You don't need to bother;  
** I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds 

_The radio next door drove home how thin the walls were. Home. He had taken home away from the one person who needed it the most. The one person of them all who deserved it. It was true what they said about Good Intentions._

**Wish I'd died instead of lived  
** A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries 

_Her hand faltered in its writing. Her family was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. If only they could see. Others were to blame. But their hatred was reserved for him._

**And you don't need to bother;**

_Wood beckoned._

**I don't need to be**

_Metal beckoned._

**I'll keep slipping farther**

_Glass beckoned._

**But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

Song Shared.

_Three young women were suddenly startled out of their thoughts and sleep. Something had hold of their hearts, squeezing them tight. They had to go. Had to stop him._

_Hardly knowing how they found themselves where they needed to be, each threw herself against the door and toward the solitary figure inside._

_Stopped the Stake.  
She held him as he cried for the love denied him._

_Stopped the Bullet.  
She held him as he cried for the love he had driven away._

_Stopped the Needle.  
She held him as he cried for the love he had lost._

_In a right world, that's how it would have been. But then, none of them knew a right world._

Dream Shared.

**You don't need to bother;**

_NO!  
Dawn jumped down the ladder, her hand reaching for Spike as the stake pierced his heart._

**I don't need to be**

_NO!  
Willow tore down the bedroom door, her hand reaching for Xander as the bullet tore thru his brain._

**I'll keep slipping farther**

_NO!_  
Fred unlocked the door and flew into the room, her hand reaching for Wesley as the needle sent the poison into his veins.

**But once I hold on…  
I'll never live down my deceit**

Reality Shared.

 

'Bother' - Stone Sour."


End file.
